


petrificus totalus

by stardots



Category: 97line - Fandom, NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, M/M, attempted humor, honestly where are the 97line fics?????, seokmin is pining and whining every day, their sorting is messy im sorry, when will we get more seokjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardots/pseuds/stardots
Summary: Seokmin really likes Jaehyun and he also really needs better friends





	petrificus totalus

**Author's Note:**

> okay so some of the boys might be ooc (and wrongly sorted? lmao), cause i dont know them too well but i love 97line with all my heart and this happened im literally making an ao3 fandom tag for 97line so pls make iT HAPPEN WITH ME FOLKS
> 
> there's also other 97liners mentioned like can they all just make a big ass gc!
> 
> anyways when will seokmin be on nct night night i NEED SEOKJAE

"Help me." Seokmin whined as he sat down next to Minghao, the other hexing his pen to keep writing so he could focus on his distressed friend. "I have to quit astronomy."

"Uh, why?" Minghao asked, eyebrows furrowed because Seokmin hadn't shut up about finally having time to take the class, and now he suddenly wanted out.

"Jaehyun." Seokmin whined, again, letting his head fall onto the table. He clutched his chest dramatically, mumbling something about needing to go to the medical wing.

"What about Jaehyun?" Jungkook joined the two, pulling out a huge book with a slimy cover that didn't smell too good ("It's for advanced potions, sitting in the dungeons with 20 of these... ugh."). 

"I'm guessing he's in astronomy, too?" Seokmin's weak nod confirmed Minghao's question, and Jungkook let out a snort.

Ever since third year divination, Seokmin had a big, fat, humongous crush on the up and coming quidditch prodigy Jung Jaehyun. To make matters (better) worse, the two became part of an odd group of friends with the class as their elective, who had stuck together through the rest of their years at Hogwarts. 

Problem was, Seokmin and Jaehyun barely spoke with each other.

Seokmin didn't think it was his fault, but him bolting off with an excuse that his remembrall reminded him he forgot something (Seokmin didn't have a remembrall, Jungkook did, but Jaehyun didn't need to know that tiny piece of information.) every moment it was just the two of them proved otherwise. 

"I still haven't congratulated him on becoming captain of the team." Seokmin muttered, sitting up again because Jungkook's book was way too close to his nostrils. 

"Seokmin, that was two years ago." Minghao couldn't contain his laughter, the little shit having the time of his life on Seokmin's expense. Jungkook wasn't any better. Thank Merlin and Schamander and other famous wizards for the fact that BamBam wasn't present, because he was the absolute  _ worst _ when it came to Seokmin's 'so I really like Jaehyun and I'm so gone for him' dilemma. 

"I just- listen, he is in the same league as Eunwoo, did you hear that Eunwoo became head boy?" The Ravenclaw, who luckily wasn't in their group of friends because Seokmin had a crush on him too at some point, was the most promising wizard to attend the school in ages. "But that's beside the point, they're like  _ untouchable _ ."

"You're literally friends with Jaehyun." Jungkook commented, but he didn't have any problem speaking with the other, so he couldn't possibly know Seokmin's pain. Jaehyun was just so damn handsome and otherworldly that there was no way he was a muggle born, he had to be part Veela. Jaehyun had also tried to partner up with Seokmin for astronomy, and he succeeded because how could Seokmin decline? And that's why he had to get out of the class an instant.

“So, how do I get out of astronomy?” Just as that sentence left his mouth, another person joined them, and Seokmin wanted to bury himself in hippogriff feces.

“Do you not like astronomy, Seokmin?” None other than Jung Jaehyun asked, looking like an elven prince with his messy blonde hair that went all too well with the red details on his robes. He seemed concerned, and Seokmin felt his entire vocabulary leave him completely. “If it’s hard, I can tutor you or something.”

“I-”

“He would love that, he was just talking about the fact that he didn’t even know where the North Star is.” Minghao, that fucker, answered for him. Seokmin was about to point out that he did in fact know where the North star was, but then Jaehyun grinned, and Seokmin remained mum.

“Alright, we’ll see how it goes after the next class, and then we’ll figure something out!” Seokmin nodded, hoping that his face wasn’t too red, but the sneaky smirk Minghao gave him said that it most likely was the shade of a ripe strawberry. 

“Can someone help me with potions?” Jungkook asked after a few moments of silence. The three others stared at him, then his slime book, and proceeded to pretend that they didn’t hear him. “You all will regret this when I can make a bloodroot potion and poison you.”

“Jungkook, you can’t even make a boil cure, and we were supposed to master that in our  _ first  _ year.” Seokmin felt powerful once he actually said that, because did Seokmin just roast someone? Hell yeah.

“You still don’t know how to do Alohomora.” Minghao snickered, fist bumping Jungkook.

“Why on earth are you a Hufflepuff when you’re such a  _ snake. _ ”

“I can teach you how to do Alohomora, Seokmin.” Jaehyun offered, dimples on display, and Jungkook let out a  _ ‘he didn’t ask yet I’m begging for help with potions you all suck!’ _

Who needed other friends when Jung Jaehyun was alive and breathing? What an angel.

-

“Boy, you don’t know how to do Alohomora?” Bambam wheezed the next morning during breakfast, Seokmin regretting that he sat down at the Slytherin table to escape Minghao’s daily howler from his parents. It’s not like he had the balls to sit down with Jaehyun on his table, even though Yugyeom was there. Jungkook had retold the story from the library the previous day, with very on point detail, which left Bambam in a frenzied state. Gossip gave him life.

“Being in school is all about learning, so you have to learn every day, and I’m still learning how to do that!” Seokmin defended, pulling Mingyu’s hand (who had escaped the squealing of the Ravenclaw table when Cha Eunwoo sat down to eat) away from his face so he didn’t continue to stick his finger up his nose. “See, right now I’m learning Mingyu table manners, because even though he’s in Ravenclaw he also has to learn.”

“I do?” Mingyu asked, his other hand coming up to rub his nose, but Jungkook leant over to remove it. 

“Not everyone has photographic memory like you, sweetie.” Bambam cooed, because he always treated Mingyu like an overgrown child for some reason. 

“I wish I had that.” Seokmin sighed as he glanced over at the Gryffindor table, Yugyeom and Jaehyun seemingly in deep conversation. 

“So you can remember every single look Jaehyun serves?” Seokmin threw a toast at Jungkook’s face, because he was right.

-

“Now, try opening this door.” Jaehyun commanded, Seokmin eyeing said door with fear. Instead of paying attention during astronomy, Jaehyun had taught him the basics to Alohomora, and now it was time to put theory to practice. It took a total of three tries, but he totally did it, and he would totally pretend to fail at more easy spells in the future.

Totally not because Jaehyun hugged him, nope.

-

It was rather late when Seokmin put the book he was reading back into place, avoiding the other person in the library. He had spent his time well, at least he thought so, as he made his way out the door.

"Seokmin!" Shit, he had been spotted.

"J-Jaehyun, hey!" Shit, he stuttered.

"What are you doing out this late?" Jaehyun questioned as he caught up with the other, arms filled with books and scroll paper. 

"Just needed some fresh air, clearing my head and all you know?" Seokmin was actually spying on Jaehyun in the library, but he didn't need to know that. "What about you?"

"Just trying to finish some assignments before practice takes over my life." Jaehyun chuckled, reminding Seokmin of the upcoming quidditch match. "Are you still going to be providing commentary for the game? Mingyu told me you have an important meeting that day."

"Oh, of course, I wouldn't miss it for anything!" Seokmin blushed at his little outburst, Jaehyun's warm grin made him blush even harder, and he was pretty sure he forgot how to even do Alohomora all over again. 

"Great, I'll look forward to seeing and hearing you."

"You should be watching the quaffle though, not the commentator booth." Jaehyun let out a sweet laugh, bumping shoulders with Seokmin.

"I'm very good at multitasking." Seokmin tried to ignore his brain conjuring up the possibility that Jung Jaehyun was actually flirting with him, that he was just being friendly, but he was  _ struggling _ . 

They walked in silence a little more, Seokmin faintly registering that Jaehyun was going the opposite direction of the Gryffindor tower, but tried to overlook it along with his furiously pounding heart. The silence was broken by a rumble from Jaehyun's stomach, making the two of them halt.

"Hungry?" Seokmin asked, Jaehyun giving him a sheepish smile.

"I kind of skipped dinner to study..." If there was something Seokmin knew, it was that Jaehyun loved food, and would never skip any meals voluntary.

"Follow me!" He didn't think much about the fact that he actually grabbed Jaehyun's hand and dragged him towards a secret pathway, a shortcut to the Hufflepuff dormitory. 

"Where are we going?" Seokmin just grinned as he lead Jaehyun to a painting of a fruitbowl, knowing the elves won't chew him out for coming this late at night. Seokmin had a heart of gold, which was the reason he became a Hufflepuff, and the house elves appreciated his kindness and would let him have some extra dessert every now and then. They wouldn't mind him bringing someone else as well. 

"We're feeding you." Seokmin poked Jaehyun's stomach, which made the other giggle, and where did Seokmin's bravery even come from? He tickled the pear in the painting, prompting it to turn into a doorknob which he turned right after.

The kitchen smelt wonderful, the elves already preparing breakfast for the next day, and Seokmin noticed Jaehyun's eyes glowing at the sight of food. Seokmin took in the expression on Jaehyun’s face, locking it into his heart, because he might not have Mingyu’s memory but he would remember this 4K HD view of Jaehyun forever.

"It's Seokmin, and he has brought a friend!" A light voice greeted them, the elf it belonged to leading the two to sit down on one of the tables, as there were no chairs available. The other elves greeted them jovially, prompting Jaehyun to giggle and mutter about how cute they were, Seokmin agreeing even though Jaehyun definitely was the cutest.

Jaehyun ate, then he ate some more, and then even more. Seokmin was amazed how so much food could fit into one body, and the things appearing on Jaehyun’s plate kept disappearing. They shared a piece of chocolate cake before the elves grew concerned about the amount of food they had been serving, chasing them out of the kitchen so the teacher who checked the servings wouldn’t see more missing than what already was.

“Thank you, Seokmin.” Jaehyun said softly when it was time for them to part, one hand on Seokmin’s shoulder. “We should do this more often.”

“Y-yeah.” Seokmin stuttered for the nth time, waving weakly after Jaehyun when he turned to leave. If Jaehyun hadn’t heard Seokmin’s pulse thrumming like a bass during a rave festival, he might as well be deaf.

-

“I’m not bringing you into the common room, and not the dorms either.”

“Yugyeom,  _ please. _ ”

“Nope.”

“I just wanna compare and see if your beds are softer!”

“You mean, you wanna smell Jaehyun’s sheets, Bambam told me.”

“I hate that snake.”

-

When the day of the quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor finally arrived, Seokmin ran to the field like his life depended on it. There was still an hour until the actual game started, but he would never in his right mind miss warm-ups. Never. He felt like he had forgotten something, but he had himself and his wand, so he was good. Other things could wait when he had a certain someone to drool over.

Minghao was already there along with Bambam, and even though he was a Slytherin, Bambam was wearing a red scarf. Seokmin would bet gold on the probability that it was Yugyeom’s. He still asked about it, though.

“Why are you wearing a Gryffindor scarf?”

“Jungkook laughed at my bed hair this morning, that seeker can’t be trusted.” Bambam muttered bitterly, clenching a fist. “So I forced Yugyeom to let me borrow it.”

“More like, Yugyeom offered it to you and you accepted it like a shy schoolgirl straight out of a Japanese manga.” Minghao snickered, and Bambam hit him with the still clenched fist. “Anyways, where’s Mingyu?”

“Crap, I really did forget something.” Seokmin gasped, remembering he was supposed to wake Mingyu from his power nap and bring him along to the pitch.

“He’ll live.” Bambam shrugged before he shrieked, as the players was making their way onto the field for warm-ups. “YUGYEOM YOU LOOK FUCKING HOT!”

“Damn.” Minghao whistled, Bambam still yelling out praises to the Gryffindor beater. “Seokmin, you have to be like Bambam if you wanna get anywhere with Jaehyun.”

“Shut up.”

“Can y’all like, calm down.” Jungkook had flown over to them, eyeing Bambam with distaste for ruining the serenity of warm-ups, when the crowd usually didn’t make any noise. 

“I’ll be calm when Yugyeom learns to be respectful.” Bambam tutted, crossing his arms childishly. “That hair he has going on? Straight down disrespect to my entire life!”

“Your life is Yugyeom, though.” Mingyu magically appeared, sitting down on the bench behind the others, who let out yelps.

“Can you stop doing that shit? It’s freaky.” Minghao whined, and Mingyu just looked at him.

“Doing what?”

“Never mind.”

There was more bickering, but Seokmin paid no mind, because  _ holy shit did Jaehyun swallow beautification potion or has he always looked that good?  _ He was currently throwing the quaffle towards the keeper, a concentrated expression on his face, and red really was his color. Seokmin didn’t know how long he had been staring, but apparently through the entire forty-something minutes of warm-ups, because he found himself losing sight of the captain when he made his way into the changing rooms. 

“Man, you’re such a goner for Jaehyun.”

“I did not register who said that, but eat slug slime.”

It was soon time for the game to start, so Seokmin waved his friends goodbye and went to the commentator booth, setting up the megaphone. The players were making their way back onto the field, both teams gathering for pep-talks. Again, Seokmin took his time admiring Jaehyun, as attractive as ever as he talked with his teammates. Once positioned, the referee released the snitch, Jungkook shooting after it only to lose sight of it and find a scouting position far up in the sky.

“ _The game is on! The quaffle is already in the position of the Gryffindor team, Yuju taking the lead as she races towards the goal- a miss! It was real close, but seems like the Slytherin keeper got a good night’s rest!_ _Jungkook, stop glaring daggers at Bambam, he isn’t as valuable as the snitch-_ ”

“Seokmin!”

“ _ Sorry, professor. _ ”

Either his mind was playing tricks on him, or Jaehyun was actually smiling towards him. It was gone as soon as he noticed it, Jaehyun shooting away to tackle the Slytherin captain, Taeyang, who was currently holding the quaffle. Taeyang was another individual Seokmin had a crush on at some point, but he didn’t have the time to think about Taeyang when Jaehyun was in the same view.

“ _ Rosé looks like she’s caught a sight of the snitch, diving down towards the ground! Jungkook is in close chase- they parted ways! Seems like it wasn’t the snitch after all! _ ”

The game had gone on for thirty minutes, the Slytherin team taking the lead with 20 points, and Seokmin swore he could hear Bambam cursing at Jungkook for ruining Yugyeom’s career. It was most likely Yugyeom that would ruin Jungkook’s career though, as he was a beater, and he was good at directing bludgers towards unsuspecting seekers.

“ _ Taeyang has the quaffle again, but Yuju steals it while he dodges a bludger and she’s going for it- SHE SCORES! Gryffindor is only ten points behind now! _ ”

Jaehyun was right in front of Seokmin now, literally only a few meters away, and Seokmin almost cried at the sweat running down the other’s face. The veela theory popped up into his mind again, and Seokmin felt the need to ask for a birth certificate.

“ _ The Gryffindor captain is scouting around the area, is there a possibility he’s thinking about a time-out? Yugyeom is making wild gestures towards him and Jaehyun is diving down now and- _ ”

“SEOKMIN!”

-

When Seokmin came to heaven, he didn’t expect all his friends to be the first thing he saw once he opened his eyes. They were all looking at him with concern, and he wondered if he had actually gone to hell.

“He’s awake.”

“That hit him damn hard.”

“Didn’t he break his nose?”

“The madame fixed it already.”

“At least it made him shut up, he should really practice on his commentary.”

“My commentary is  _ great, _ thank you very much.” Seokmin huffed, a little puzzled about what the others were talking about. “What happened?”

“You were hit by a bludger.” Yugyeom informed, miming the action. “ _ Straight  _ in the face.”

“Ouch.” The Hufflepuff shuddered, glad he couldn’t remember the impact, nor the pain. He was feeling fine, so he tried sitting up, but fell down immediately due to dizziness. 

“It hit you because I dodged it…” Jaehyun murmured, biting his lower lip. He looked apologetic, and behind him, Bambam was wiggling his eyebrows and gesturing something to the others.

“Oh, I just remembered we were all gonna help Jungkook with potions!” Minghao said, who was very prone to understanding Bambam’s body language.

“You are?” Jungkook stared with wide eyes, Minghao kicking his shin. “Ah, yes, how could I forget!”

“This is why you have a remembrall.” Mingyu commented, even though he most likely didn’t know the entire thing was an act. 

“Let’s go, then.” Bambam herded them towards the door, shouting over his shoulder. “We trust you to take care of our Seokmin, Jaehyun!” 

Seokmin’s mind was finally catching on, even though he was aware Bambam was planning something all along. He was alone with Jaehyun.  _ With Jaehyun _ . He had been many times recently, but he had been able to walk and make an escape if he got too embarrassing or awkward those times, now he couldn’t. 

“I’m really sorry.” Jaehyun spoke again, twiddling his thumbs. It was an adorable action, and Seokmin almost cooed out loud. “Rosé luckily managed to catch the snitch soon after you were hit, so I got to be here pretty quick.”

“You didn’t have to, you don’t have to worry about good ol’ me.” Seokmin laughed, albeit a little forceful, because he really didn’t deserve Jaehyun.

“But I do.” The Gryffindor stated, looking straight into Seokmin’s eyes. “I care about you, Seokmin, I was worried sick that it was worse than just a fracture and a concussion.” 

Ah, that explained why he was so dizzy. 

“I’m fine, and the others who weren’t playing hopefully came along with me, so it’s all good.” 

“I wanted to be here for you.” Now, Seokmin was pretty sure he was in dreamland, and hadn’t actually been hit by a bludger. There was no way the actual Jung Jaehyun, captain of the quidditch team, ace in all his classes, was saying this to the simple wizard with the name Seokmin. He was even more convinced when Jaehyun reached out to hold Seokmin’s hand in his, running a thumb across the skin. “Do you want to know what my mother did whenever I hurt myself as a kid?”

“Y-yeah?” He was positively shook, Jaehyun’s intense gaze baring his soul to the entire world, even if it was just the two of them there. Jaehyun leaned down and pressed his lips to the tip of Seokmin’s nose, a small smile tugging at his lips.

“She kissed the boo-boo away.” Seokmin felt like crying, and he hoped he wouldn’t because even if he was dreaming, that would be embarrassing. 

“I think I hurt my lips, too.” A dream is a dream, so Seokmin might as well do whatever he damn wants. Jaehyun leaned down again after chuckling, capturing his lips in a gentle kiss, and Seokmin sighed contently and indulged himself in the total softness of Jaehyun. When they parted, Jaehyun grinned at him, his dimples on display and Seokmin knew he could never look the real Jaehyun in the eyes ever again.

“I TOLD YOU THEY WOULD KISS YOU GUYS OWE ME COINS!” Jungkook’s scream was way too realistic for it to be a dream, though.

He lifted a hand, pinching Jaehyun’s cheek, who looked at him with a questioning expression. It was firm, and not like cotton which it always was when Seokmin was dreaming, and Seokmin’s fuzzy mind suddenly realized he was actually wide awake.

“Fuck, you’re real.”

-

“Jaehyun had a crush on me all this time, and you didn’t even  _ think _ about telling me?” Seokmin whined while walking with Minghao into the great hall, who was laughing evilly.

“No way, it was way too much fun seeing you two heart eyeing each other and pine pathetically.” 

“And I’ve been running away from him constantly, I feel horrible.” He whined more, burying his face in his hands. “I really don’t deserve the angel that is Jung Jaehyun.”

They sat down by their house’s table, Mingyu already sitting there (Cha Eunwoo was eating again) and munching on an apple.

“I don’t even deserve to eat, I’m the worst person to ever live.” Seokmin sighed dramatically, lying his head down on the table.

“You’re just dense.” Mingyu giggled, mouth full of fruit. Jungkook popped out of nowhere to remind him of manners, Seokmin happy he didn’t have to take care of teaching Mingyu about it for once.

“I don’t deserve anything I don’t even deserve crappy friends like you guys-”

“Seokmin, you should eat, it helps your concussion.” Someone sat down next to him, wrapping a comforting arm around his shoulders. It sounded like Jaehyun, but he didn’t want to get his hopes up, because his concussion had already played enough tricks on him. A gentle hand lifted his chin up, a spoon with his favorite cereal held in front of his mouth. “Say ‘aah’!”

The spoon was shoved into his mouth even though he said ‘uh’ not ‘ah’, and he hummed appreciatively at the sugary treat. He almost choked, because it was indeed Jaehyun who was spoon feeding him, Minghao smirking at the sight from across the table.

“You guys owe me more coins, I told you Jaehyun would be a cheesy boyfriend.” Jungkook rubbed his fingers together, Minghao and Mingyu groaning in unison before fishing up their pouches. 

“It’s called being caring.” Jaehyun commented, but his eyes were on Seokmin, and they were smiling to match the dumb (wonderful) grin on his face. Seokmin was such a goner, but Jaehyun wrapped their fingers together under the table, so he was totally fine with that fact.

-

“ _ Ravenclaw has the quaffle, and they’re making their way towards the goal quickly and- THE QUAFFLE WAS STOLEN BY THE GRYFFINDOR CAPTAIN! Mingyu you should really tighten your grip on the quaffle or pass it to Mina so she can take care of scoring- AND JAEHYUN SCORES! THERE HE GOES! TEN MORE POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR MY MAN REALLY DID THAT-” _

“Seokmin!”

“ _ Sorry, professor. _ ”   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed and also love 97line like me if u love 97line pls write fics and add it to the 97line fandom tag CAUSE IM TRYNA MAKE IT A THING EVERY1 they dont go bowling together for nothing!!!!!


End file.
